This invention relates to a safety matchbook having a design which makes it difficult for the folder or cover to be opened accidentally, particularly by small children. More particularly, the invention provides an interlock between the matchbook cover and the base of the matchbook to prevent the cover from being opened merely by pulling the lid in the normal manner.
The most relevant prior art methods of "locking" a match package appear to include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,116,231 to Beyer has a cover with a lock flap, the edge of which is turned outwardly. When the flap is inserted into an entrance throat under the edge of the striking lid, it moves the flap or striking lid into striking position; U.S. Pat. No. 1,851,042 to Freedman uses a spring element against a strip which in turn exerts pressure on the cover flap when it is inserted under the strip, otherwise this is strictly a pressure device lock; U.S. Pat. No. 2,311,794 to Warner shows a match packet having a cover flap with a recess cut into it and with tapering sides leading to two notches. When the flap is inserted behind the striking surface, the notch lockingly engages with two legs and the staple holding the matches to the book. U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,368 to Malek shows a metallic latch which, when pushed to its uppermost position, prevents the cover from being easily opened to make the matches available; U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,523 to Russo is still another way of locking a matchbook cover in that there are actually two covers with inwardly curved ends over the heads of the matches and which snap together in closing the match case.